readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Ten
Story starts off at Ben's house. He is sleeping when an alert stating Overlord's escape and the consequential destruction of the downtown area. Ben doesn't know that Overlord broke out of prison with the help of 9 other enemies, the gang consisting of Kraab, Trombipulor, SevenSeven, SixSix, Rojo, Ssserpent, Kolar, Clancy, and the Mayan God of Death and the Underworld Ah Puch. Together they form the new negative 10. Ben turns into Jetray and flies down town to stop Overlord. Jetray arrives telling Overlord that he has no chance of winning. Overlord surprises Ben by revealing the New Negative 10. Ssserpent tries to argue that the Negative 10 are going to destroy Ben, but Ben dismisses the argument. Jetray changes into Benwolf. Benwolf lets off a sonic howl that causes everyone's ears excruciating pain. Kolar covers his ears with two hands leaving the other two still free. He runs up to Benwolf and grabs him. Prematurely proud of his accomplishment, Kolar does not realise Benwolf has changed into Ripjaws and used Ripjaw's powerful bite to force Kolar's arms to let go. Kolar screams in pain and loses his balance. Ripjaws changes into Shocksquatch. Ah Puch starts to charge at Shocksquash. Shocksquash lets out a bolt of electricity so powerful that Ah Puch goes flying. SixSix and SevenSeven start to fly around him. Shocksquatch cannot hit them as they are flying too fast so Ben changes into Chromastone. SevenSeven shoots Chromastone with a powerful laser. Chromastone absorbs the shoc k with his right hand and shoots it at his younger brother SixSix with his left hand. SixSix slams into a dumpster. Chromastone makes a witty remark about taking out the trash. SevenSeven then shoots him again but Chromastone counters it with a powerful blast of energy from his eye. Chromastone changes into Stinkfly. Stinkfly shoots goop at SevenSeven's body and he falls to the ground. Clancy attacks Stinkfly from behind and tackles him to the ground. After a stink-related pun, Stinkfly changes into Water Hazard. Water Hazard shoots Clancy's wings with a blast of cold water causing Clancy to start plummeting down. Water Hazard points out how difficult it can be to fly with wet wings. Water Hazard knocks Clancy out via a blow to the face, and he plummets all the way down this time. Trombipulor tackles Water Hazard and holds him down. Water Hazard changes into Wildmutt before going Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt pushes Trombipulor off of him and then starts to slash him with his claws. Kolar comes back behind him but Ultimate Wildmutt stabs his tail into one of his arms and slings him. Rojo and Kraab start to shoot at Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt change into Lodestar. Lodestar uses his magnetism to pick up Kraab and slam him into Rojo. Ssserpent then starts to spray acid at him. Lodestar avoids pain by changing into Ditto and quickly multiplying until it's super easy to dodge Ssserpent's acid attack. Ssserpent is then tackled from behind by five of the Ditto clones. Another two clones give him a blow to the face. Overlord is angry. Overlord shoots one of the clon es with an energy beam which injures all the clones. The clones come back into one before changing into Way Big. Way Big shoots Overlord with a cosmic ray. Overlord falls down but then gets up and tries to fly away. Way Big swats and squashes Overlord like a bug. Victorious, Way Big just holds the Negative 10 in his palmss until the plumbers arrive to place them in Incarcecon. When they arrive Ben places them down. They are all weakened and surrounded by about 25 plumbers. They are all transported to Incarcecon. Way Big pokes fun at the villains as Overlord rants about getting revenge. Way Big walks home and turns back into Ben. Ben goes inside his house to his bedroom glad to be able to get a good night's sleep. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Plumbers (about 25) Alien Used *Jetray *Benwolf *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Chromastone *Stinkfly *Water Hazard *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Lodestar *Ditto *Way Big Villains *Overlord *Kraab *Trumbipulor *SevenSeven *SixSix *Rojo *Ssserpent *Kolar * Clancy *Ah Puch Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:U4A